


Deaton & Isaac

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, Druid Alan Deaton, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, amoral Alan Deaton, implied Scissac - Freeform, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Alan Deaton & Isaac Lahey square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my sixth entry--and my firstbingo(with more to come.)
Relationships: Alan Deaton & Isaac Lahey
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deaton & Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Alan Deaton & Isaac Lahey square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my sixth entry--and my first _bingo_ (with more to come.)

"I am not unaware of your dilemma, Mister Lahey. We Druids have a solution for it."

Isaac stared at the tiny vial the veterinarian held.

"A love potion?" he asked innocently.

"An aphrodisiac. A potent one. Be prepared. Once applied, the response is almost immediate."

Isaac wondered if he could drug his friend.

"I work with Scott. If there were any substance to augment his learning capabilities, I _would_ apply it without hesitation."

Isaac took the vial. 

"Remember, Mister Lahey. This will promote Scott's enthusiastic participation in whatsoever activities you desire. Prepare yourself, and also..." Here Deaton smiled. "...enjoy yourself."


End file.
